Rodukou Sennin
The Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin) was said to be the legendary figure who founded the ninja world and was the creator and first user of modern ninjutsu, essentially making him the first shinobi in the modern context of the term. http:// According to Jiraiya, the Sage was a priest who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to explain the truth about chakra and tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war. The Sage travelled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, Ninshū), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world led him to be widely known as the Saviour of the World. The Sage in sometime used the Chibaku Tensei to create the moon. On his deathbed, the Sage entrusted his strength, dream and legacy to two brothers. The older brother, who inherited the Sage's "eyes": the power of his chakra and his spiritual energy, believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger brother, who inherited the Sage's "body"; his willpower and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace. In the end, the Sage chose the younger brother to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older brother attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. Centuries later, the Rinnegan itself would resurface in Nagato. Nagato's connection to the Sage has yet to be explained, although Jiraiya believed that the Sage could have somehow been "reborn" as Nagato in the present era. Nagato himself, however, admitted that his own power paled in comparison to that of the Sage. Some people, such as Kakashi Hatake, believed that the Sage is merely a myth, and that the Rinnegan is a mere mutation.http:// Although depicted only as a silhouette, several details can be inferred about the Sage's appearance. He had long, spiky hair flowing backwards, in a style similar to Madara Uchiha's. He wore what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar or armor similar to that worn by Hashirama Senju, showing his necklace with six magatama. He seemed to have horns on his forehead; this could be a forehead protector similar to the one worn by Jiraiya.http:// The Sage was shown carrying two objects. One was what appeared to be a sword across his back, whilst the other was a shakujō, a Buddhist ringed staff that is originally meant to be used in prayer, but can also be effectively employed as a weapon.http:// The Sage was said to have been the only shinobi to have mastered the Rinnegan, which presumably laid the groundwork for the other two great dojutsu, the Sharingan and the Byakugan. He is revered as one of the most legendary figures in the Naruto universe, and is likely the strongest ninja that ever existed. He was so powerful that he was said to have created the moon using Chibaku Tensei.http:// * Pain's Deva path wore a necklace very similar to the one worn by the Sage of the Six Paths, although Pain's was black while the Sage's was white. This might be a reference to the fact that they were similar, as they both had the Rinnegan, whilst at the same time very different, as Pain's twisted idea of peace threatened to destroy the world the Sage had devoted his life to create. * The necklace of the Sage of the Six Paths might be a reference to the Yasakani Jewel; a legendary magatama necklace that is part of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, together with the Kusanagi Sword and the Yata Mirror. The Yasakani Jewel is the only one of these treasures yet to make an official appearance in the series.http:// * (As said by Jiraiya) "I am the one who will establish peace and order." (「我 安寧秩序を成す者」, "Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono") http:// #↑ Naruto chapter 462, pages 12-13 #↑ Naruto chapter 439, page 08 #↑ Naruto chapter 462, page 11 #↑ Naruto chapter 446, page 10